circunimafandomcom-20200215-history
Tolon
Tolon (born in 7 APC, age 42) is a heroine of legend in Phoenix City Chronicles. Metagame Information Creator/Player: David Wright/David Wright Creative Circumstance: Player Character Moral Stance: Hero Overview Tolon was one of the four original characters in Regis Welch's first game of Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, and was subsequently edited into the canon of Phoenix City Chronicles with a joint story by Welch and original player David Wright, who continues to be a part of the game to this day. The group's cynic, Tolon started off as a no-nonsense thief, but when the secret of her past was revealed she also began to exhibit a softer side. Appearance Tolon's original appearance, the result of a shape-changing spell, was a tall, lean, and muscular man with blue eyes and silver hair tied back in a ponytail and the faintly pointed ears of a half-elf. "He" wore a sleeveless white shirt over green tights, with brown leather boots. When this spell was undone during the seige of Gleaming Hope, it was revealed that Tolon was actually a relatively short and voluptuous woman, although her eyes, hair, and ears appeared to be natural. In both forms, Tolon wielded twin daggers kept at either side on a sword belt. Early Life Although her exact place of birth is unclear, it is known that Tolon came from a village where the only man who could teach her the art of stealth and thievery refused to take on female pupils. Desperate to learn, Tolon had a spell cast upon her to transform her into a male version of herself, but failed to realize until too late that the spell was permanent, and thus was fated to remain in the body of a man. Gleaming Hope In 23 APC, Tolon found herself in the logging camp of Pine Grove, where an evil cult lead by fallen priest Balthos the White had taken up residence in the desecrated Gleaming Hope temple. Banding together with then-anonymous adventurers Alex McCollins, Scott L'Rocke, and Jonathan Light, Tolon laid siege to the temple and scattered the cult within, ironically regaining her former gender in the process when she inadvertently sprung a magic-disabling trap that reversed the spell upon her at the time. Later Adventures Tolon's newly acquired status as a hero came mostly as unwanted attention, although she freely took advantage of what opportunities it provided her career as she traveled the continent alongside McCollins, with whom she became romantically entangled, and L'Rocke. In 30 APC, the three adventurers were reunited with Jonathan Light, who had been sent as an ambassador from Phoenix City to Neki-Seraph to prevent a political terrorist from bombing the city. Tolon's quick work disabling the bombs, with McCollin's muscle, L'Rocke's magic, and Light's diplomatic skill, saved the city from destruction, and although the group was given honorary citizenship, Tolon was the only one who took advantage of this, with Jonathan returning to Phoenix City and both McCollins and L'Rocke sailing south to Southan, where they would never be seen or heard from again. Settlement in Neki-Seraph In the years that followed, Tolon would take on many proteges, but none so successful as the rogue Anubian known as Cania, who would elevate her reputation that much further by proxy as he himself became a successful temple thief, even managing to train Tolon's own daughter Kaylea until the latter went missing in the aftermath of a temple heist in 47 APC. After this, Tolon became comparatively distant, her relationship with her former pupil cooled, and has somewhat faded into obscurity at the present time. Category:Characters Category:Heroes